


The Body

by Space_Dementia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Amelia and James Novak's anniversary and today she tried not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albion19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/gifts).



Today was Amelia and James Novak's anniversary and today she tried not to think about it. Claire was at a sleepover so Amelia didn’t have to worry about traumatizing her. She had a feeling he was going to show up.

“Did you come to give him back?” At this point, she wasn’t what one would call 'used to' his - _Its_ \- visits, but she stopped being surprised to find him appear. Sometimes on really bad days, she hoped for him - _It-_ show up.

“I came to check ... in.” It said, the voice sounded unsure.

“I hate when you do this. It’s not fair. All it does is open up old wounds.”

“I made a prom-”

“Maybe you’re just sleeping in there, or I am and this is some kind of really messed up nightmare. Maybe we need to wake up. Maybe I need to wake you up.” She said as she moved away from her place at the window. She crossed over to him, using one naked foot and then the other. She stood there for a while just staring at the form she had known.

“Are you in there James?" Amelia asked and she took another step towards _It_. Its only response was to blink once, slow and deliberate. Amelia took another step and then another and with arms stretched out, fingers reaching out. Amelia pushed the body of her husband against the wall behind them and looked into those eyes.

“James, Jimmy, come back to us. Come back to me.” She whispered and her fingers gripped and twisted in his trench coat -a gift from wife to husband,  _in the summer it rained too much_. She pushed back at _It_ and then up on her toes and pressed her mouth into the lips she had known.

They were warm and familiar like she had remembered, but there was nothing behind it and she felt herself began to break right there in the living room of her own house, _their_ house. She could feel the feeling welling up inside of her, threatening to take over and swallow her whole. That is until she felt something else:

 _His_ hands coming up to hold her, _His_ lips pressing into hers.

She hardly noticed her face was wet with tears, because all she felt was him coming back to her. Her hand slips up over the collar of his coat and pulls him closer to her only letting their mouths part so that she can take in air. Her tongue rushes up against his and she can still feel his hands: his glorious responsive hands coming up to her arms and squeezing them gently.

She was encouraged by this and stepped closer to him, but Jimmy’s hands stayed fast to her, holding her steady. They pushed against her in one firm jerking movement. Their lips parted making a soft ‘pop’ noise as _It_ /he held her away. _His_ hands held her still.

Amelia looked up at him, a dazed yet puzzled expression on her face. She looked up into the eyes of her husband and felt everything inside her sinking even before he spoke.

“I am not your husband.”

She stepped away from him with a sob in her throat, feeling stupid and betrayed. She was suddenly fiercely angry. The hands she had just used on the body of her husband suddenly turned into fists.

“Why don’t you leave us alone!” She cried, as those fists came up to push the tears from her eyes.

“I am sorry.” _It_ said, and she noticed that _It_ had actually used her husband’s body to look ashamed. The look on Jimmy’s face almost made her gag, it was too close to what her husband used to do. Everything: except the exaggerated pull of his eyes - Eyes that now seem too huge.

Her hand rose to her mouth, fingers shaking as the touched her lips.

“Why did you ...”

Again, _It_ constructed an expression that was but an echo of her husband's and her stomach rolled again.

“....I thought that was what you -”

“Just leave.” She said with a calmness she did not feel. When _It_ stalled, staring at her with those eyes ( _his_ eyes) Amelia almost lost her mind.

“I said get out of here, you goddamn devil!” She closed her eyes while she said it. She didn’t want to see _Its_ reaction or -more horrifyingly- lack thereof. Amelia did, however hear the sounds of him leaving; a rapid fluttering of wings and then the sound of nothing.


End file.
